always rose and scorpiusright?
by costachelseacoffee
Summary: Dramione didn't happen at Hogwarts, it's up to Rose and Scorpius to make Rosius.in their 6th year Scorpius' feelings for Rose high, throw-in the usual family, friends and romantic problems and its cliche, but who's to say dramione won't? read and review


**Chapter 1**

Scorpius woke with a jolt, his platinum blonde hair perfect and neat which was surprising after a restless night; no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't sleep, not just because he was going back to Hogwarts for his sixth year so that he could see all his friends again but mainly the fact that _she'd_be there…Rose Granger-Weasley, she was one of his best friends along with her cusion, Albus Potter, one of the most popular kids in school, well the whole family was. He didn't know what had hit him this summer; but she had been constantly on his mind, her brown eyes, and her red, curly hair which spiralled down to just below her shoulders. Of course falling in love and dating her would jeopardise not only his and Rose's friendly competion in grades which truth be told, he always did worse in tests to let her win, and since they had 0started in their second year, she had won every single time. But mainly the relationship with her family, who were always very kind to him, almost like he _was _already part of the family. If they found out it would be an experience he wouldn't forget as head be completely covered in bruises and wounds that wouldn't heal any time soon, then they'd leave him on his own, with no friends. No, he'd decided it was best kept a secret.

After another half an hour in bed, Scorpius got up and dressed, he was looking forward to today because he was going to Al Potter's for the rest of the holiday-three whole days(two and a bit from the time he got there)-and the whole of the gang was going to be there! The only trouble was that his father and Al's father had been mortal enemies when they were at school, but no-one knew weather they had a strong mutual understanding, but one thing was defiantly clear; Rose's dad would freak if he and Rose began dating; you see the thing was Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy had never got on despite the Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy semi-friend-fiasco.

"Scorpius Malfoy get your butt down these stairs right NOW!" His mother shouted, Scorpius groaned and sprung to his feet.

"Mother I'm UP!" he yelled back from his door as he opened it, before finally walking down the spiralling white marble stairs which led to the dining room, all that was on his mind was Rose…again and he couldn't help but blush at the thought of her.

His father, who noticed the blush from the far end of the table where he sat, simply rolled his eyes and said from his newspaper.

"Who is it _this_ time, son?"

Scorpius blinked slowly and steadily; should he tell his father who it was or lie and say it was someone else? He gulped before responding.

"Will you freak if I tell you?"

"No."

"Of course not darling, who ever it is will be a lucky girl indeed!" His mother chipped in, placing a hand on his arm. Scorpius took a deep breath and kept his eyes transfixed on his plate as he spoke.

"Rose…Weasley." He said quietly, he dared a glance at his father and mother; his mother breathing calmly, his father on the other-hand; blushed slightly at the mention of her name, but then changed his rapidly and when Scorpius caught his eye, he saw that his father was fuming with anger and distaste, his knuckles getting whiter by the second, his eyes turning blacker and blacker, his voice hoarse when he spoke.

"What the Salazar? A Weasley? Are you out of your mind, boy? What could someone as petty as _her and her family_ have done to make this happen?"

Scorpius thought for a moment, what _hadn't _her and her family done, that he didn't appreciate? He turned to his mother, eyes pleading for help; she put her fork down.

"Personally Scor, I'm pleased for you!" She said, ignoring her husband who was glaring daggers at her, she gave him a quick wink and carried on speaking.

"Rose Weasley is a wonderful, bright, intelligent girl. She deserves someone who will look after her and treat her right; I mean do you remember how she was treated last year?"

Scorpius nodded, how could he forget; last year Rose was dating and breaking up with boys almost every month, then in the final few months, she went out with a guy, Lorcan Scamander, everything was fine, until that day…Scamander said that he cared for her and loved her so much and he was sorry for what he was doing to her, she asked what he was doing nothing could have prepared her for what came next in his story…he'd not only been kissing other girls but sleeping with them as well! Rose said she couldn't believe how naive she'd been and she broke up with him, but it didn't stop there, as they were prefects they shared a common room-so there was nowhere to hide, Lorcan turned her round as she was leaving and…raped her there and then. Afterwards she ran and didn't stop running until she got to the Gryffindor common room where, fortunately, all her family (and Scorpius because he knew the password) were and they listened and agreed that the headmaster had to be told, he was and Lorcan was expelled for the remainder of the year, his prefect badge taken away and his chances of being head boy were dashed. His mother knew about the incident not only from Scorpius but also because she was the Charms teacher at the school and there was some debate amongst the other teachers as to weather or not she had helped Scamander in any way to make the attack plausible.

"Pathetic!" His father said breaking the silence,

"Scamander gave her what she deserved, the little red headed bi-"

"FATHER!"

"DRACO!"

Draco looked at his son and wife; both raging with fury, he sat down and sighed, his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry son; I just don't think she feels the same way about you! I mean come on lets face it the first letter you wrote to us you said yourself how she was a bitch yet a 'know-it-all' at the same time! I also don't want you to get hurt."

"And?" Astoria said; her head snapped up.

"I was a 'know-it-all' and I was pretty much 'bitch of my year', but you still married me didn't you Draco?"

"Yes but you were different, you were in my house and it was enjoyable slagging other people off, these two aren't even in the same house and yet they are friends! How?"

"Dad, theres this amazing little thing it's called: Lessons! Honestly Slytherins have almost all their lessons with Gryffindors, its kind of hard not to make friends with them!" Scorpius said sarcastically, before leaving.

"You are NOT going to the Potters today young man and you are NEVER to speak to that blood-traitor of a girl again, in lessons or not!" Draco snapped back, causing Scorpius to casually walk back into the room, hands in pockets.

"Oh yeah? Try and stop me then old man!" He snickered before sprinting to his room and locking his door, so his father couldn't attack him. He sat down and wrote to Al.

Al,

Bit of a slight hiccup here, I will 'floo' to yours tonight at about ten tonight, after THEY'VE gone to sleep.

See you soon

Scorp

He tagged the note to his owl 'Disteriar' and let the owl fly to the Potter house and he waited…and waited…and waited, until four when Disteriar arrived home with a note, not from Al, but from Rose, his heart skipped a beat as he unfolded it to read.

Scorp-

Well done on getting here on time! Oh and your owls just arrived and ah right ok, shame I'd have at least liked to have spent the afternoon with you! Al's got a plan, I'm not sure what but he says be in your room at nine thirty sharp, make sure you're alone and your parents are either asleep or out (out would be decidedly better!) if not use a strong sleeping draught. Al's forcing me to write this as he asks dad something and the rest work out what to do; personally, I don't see why the lazy sod doesn't write this himself at the end of his talk with dad! **Oi!** Sorry Scorp…and Al, but Al took over when he read that, God his face was a picture 'twas quite funny.

Anyway got to go and I'll see you when the boys (yes the whole lot of the boys are coming, even Hugo! We girls are being forced to stay in and cover for you guys) **HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I GOTTA TELL YOU ROSE QUIT BEING A LED BENDER YOU'VE BEEN DOING MY HEAD IN ALL SUMMER!**Go away Al seriously you really are a swine, I've only been here about three days…and anyway what the hell is a 'led bender'? See you soon Scorp, I think Dom's set fire to the kitchen with Rox and Fred…again. Ohh err James is just about to have a right go at them! Wish you were here to see it…I smell trouble and erm, oh great gone off eggs lol!

Love Rose x

Scorpius read the letter over and over again, letting his heart behave differently when he arrived at the ending; 'Love Rose x' it said, he didn't know what to do; reply? Act natural? Be surprised? Show anyone? Did it mean anything? But there was one thing he needed to do before nine-thirty…pack!

As he sat down waiting for his food he kept, his eye on the clock; eight-fifteen, it read, he looked at the door and saw his parents dressed up smartly, this was a different side to his parents from this morning. Draco caught his son's eye and nodded sternly, he was dressed in a black evening suit with a green and silver bow-tie, clearly obvious that he was in Slytherin as a child. Scorpius looked at his mother, her brown hair was swept up into a French twist, she was wearing a mint green dress with golden shoes, she reminded Scorpius of someone, but he wasn't sure how or why, she looked at him.

"Scorpius, darling, your father and I are going to a dance and dinner tonight so you can have whatever you want tonight just ask Elfrigum, there is a suit on your bed that you'll need for the ball at Christmas! Good night!" She announced and left, but his father didn't, not directly anyway.

"If you leave this house you will never see the light of day let alone that girl and her pathetic family again!" His father snarled and left.

Scorpius beamed and called the house elf for some bacon and sausage, as he ate feeling like a king he looked at the clock again nine-twenty-nine it read. 'Crap' he thought as he shoved the final bits of dinner into a napkin and racing up into his room, switching the lights on. His mother was right; there was a suit lying over his trunk, he shoved the napkin in his pocket and the suit neatly into the trunk.

He turned to face the window and saw an ancient blue 'Ford Angelina' and inside five teenage boys-the Potter/Weasley boys, to be exact, Al and James Potter, and Fred, Louis and Hugo Weasley. A dark haired boy with green eyes leaned out and banged on the window, Scorpius laughed as he opened the window.

"They're out guys!" Scorpius beamed and the whole car sighed. Al climbed through the open window and into Scorpius' room and began to load the trunk, he stopped suddenly.

"What's up Al?" Another dark-haired boy asked from the car.

"Someone's just opened the front door James!" he replied scarcely.

"Oh shit! It must be my parents, hurry!"

And boy did they hurry as they heard footsteps approach them. Both boys panicked, quickly checked everything was packed and ran to the car, just as Draco walked in.

"What the hell is this?"

"Hahaha payback for saying I couldn't see this lot ever again dad!"

"He said what Scorp?" A Blonde haired boy shouted disgustedly from the car.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy get your butt back in this house right NOW!"

But it was too late; the Ford Angelina was already half a mile away and couldn't hear his screams in protest. For the first time since the start of the holidays, Scorpius felt almost at home and loved, all he needed to do no was to be with the others and…Rose of course. He relaxed in his seat and talked with the others, not letting his feelings for Rose show-which was hard for him, but it was better than being beaten up.

**Chapter 2**

It was about two in the morning by the time the car arrived at the Potters; the house looked calm and peaceful-as usual. As the boys began to get out and get Scorpius' things, the front door opened and a tall, red-head ran out throwing her arms around Scorpius in an instant.

"God, Scorp I've missed you!" She breathed into his ear making him shiver in the cold air, he staggered backwards holding her waist and breathing into her hair, he didn't want to let her go but he caught James' eye and could tell he was beginning to get annoyed and anxious so he let her go.

"I've missed you too Rose!" He beamed, trying not to sound too ecstatic as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Eurgh! Where's my sick bucket got to?" Hugo asked covering his eyes as everyone glared at him.

"What? Seriously, I reckon these two are gonna start dating soon!"

"Hugo! That is never gonna happen and you know it!" Louis sighed. "How many times have we got to tell you? You're worse than Lily and Dom!"

"Don't you dare talk about my sister like that you-"

James flung at him raising his fist. Seeing what was about to happen Rose changed subject.

"Excuse me, are we going to get walm and some sleep or catch hyperthermia watching you two kick the monkeys out of each other?"

"Yeah can we go in, I'm starving!" Fred said yawning and rubbing his stomach, the group sighed and headed inside.

"What?"

"You _always _think with your stomach don't you baby brother!" A cool voice said from the shadows in the kitchen and a light flickered on revealing four girls; two with blonde hair and two with red-brown hair, one slightly redder than the other, who all giggled at the girls' remark.

"Kate! When did you get here babe?" Louis asked the blonde haired girl nearest the coffee machine, who smiled sweetly at him.

"Just now!" She answered kissing him deeply, through everyone's expressed wish that they 'go get a room'.

"Can we get some sleep now James?" The small girl nearest the door piped up.

"LILY! What in hell are you still doing awake?" James hissed.

"Covering for you boys dumb-ass! While you were off saving the damsel in distress, we had to do some pretty hard lying for you!" The blonde in the middle snickered at him.

"Listen Dominique! You better watch what you say around my baby sister or I swear to God you will-"

"For God's sake, James calm down!" Rose hushed, slipping her hand onto his arm.

"Get some sleep Lils, you're shattered and you need to look your best for Jake!"

Rose grinned, making Lily blush.

"Would you like me to hit you Mrs. Malfoy?" Lily teased.

"Lily, me and Rose are NOT dating! And we never will…we are way to much like brother and sister for THAT to happen!" Scorpius said sitting on the sofa, which he guessed was his bed for the night.

"Too damn right, that'll never happen!" Rose agreed sounding cool, but her voice shaking a bit.

"So…can we get some sleep or not?" Hugo said yawning.

"YES PLEASE DO!" Two angry shouts came tumbling down the stairs and into their ears, eventually the kids traipsed upstairs and into their shared bedrooms.

Rose guessed that the whole house was finally asleep, thus making her the only one awake; she sighed deeply and was just about to fall asleep when she heard someone clear their throat, immediately Rose's hand flew to her wand.

"Who's that?" She whispered.

"Lily!"

"Oh, what'd you want Lils?"

"Do you like Scorp?"

"Yeah, I mean duh he's my best friend and-"

"That's not what I mean by _like _and you know it, c'mon do you or not?"

Rose didn't reply instantly; she closed her eyes and hoping that, when she opened them, Lily would be a sleep. But she wasn't instead she was sitting on Rose's bed.

"Yeah, I do. But he doesn't feel the same and I…" Rose began but Lily cut her off.

"Tomorrow, show him how you feel! He's gonna wake up late; he always does when he's here, check on him if he hasn't come down. Get him to fall for you and keep him, OK?"

"Yeah, now sleep Ms. Potter or Jake Thomas will never ask you out!"

"OK, OK. Night Rosie!"

"Night Lils." And with that the two girls were out like a light.

Breakfast in the Potter house was always an eventful and pleasant one, but this morning Scorpius detected a slight chill in the air between James and Lily, and he was pretty sure everyone else could as well.

"So then Lily Luna Potter? Who's this 'Jake' vermin we have to hit if he tries anything this year?" James snarled through a piece of toast.

"Don't you dare call him 'vermin' James Sirius Potter, he's a good guy! Just ask Louis and Dom, they know him!"

"Oh! _YOU _know him do you, Dom? How well?"

"James I am NOT a flipping slut! And not very well, he's just in my year, you're better off asking Louis, they're like really close!"

"Who am I really close with?" Louis asked appearing in the door way.

"That Jake Thomas kid, you were hanging round with all last year!"

"Jake? He's awesome! You'd make a good couple if you went out with him, Lils!" Louis said helping himself to some toast.

"What did you say his last name was Louis?" Ginny Potter asked sipping her coffee.

"Mum! How long have you been there?"

"Only a few minutes, Al! So am I going to get his last name easily or forcefully?"

"Thomas, Aunt Ginny, that's his last name, why do you know him?"

"Not _him_ but his dad, Dean, I went out with him in my fifth year! Lily, if this Jake is as good a kisser as his dad you're in with a good chance of happiness!"

"MUM! I'm trying to make sure she DOESN'Tdate someone who's older than her, can't you see that!"

"James! Don't take that tone with your mother! Muggles go out with people that are older than them, as do our kind, so don't judge. And anyway, I'm a year older than your mother!" Harry Potter said apparating beside his wife and grabbing a piece of toast.

"Has anyone seen Scorp?" Al asked after a long, daunting silence.

"I think he's still sleeping, but I can check if you want, I need to do my teeth anyway." Rose said standing up and heading towards the room Scorpius was sleeping in.

"Scorp what are we doing here?" Rose asked Scorpius, who tightened his grip gently on her arm.

"Tell me or I swear I'll-" Rose was silenced by Scorpius' kiss, she pushed him away slightly, but kept her hands around his neck.

"I'm sorry, Rose, but I had to do that…privately! Somewhere I wasn't gonna get beaten up." Scorpius replied. Rose sighed and looked around, before looking deep into his grey-blue eyes.

"Do it again…please Scor!" She breathed.

"Are you…gonna tell anyone?"

"I won't if you don't…I love you Scorpius!" Scorpius kissed her again and for the first time in his whole life, he felt complete…even if it was _just _a dream.

"Knock, knock, anyone in?" Rose asked entering Al's room and sitting on Scorpius' bed.

"Hey!" Scorpius said softly, touching her arm quickly incase she pulled away.

"Breakfast's ready sleepy-head and everyone wants to get their stuff today…so hurry up."

"Ok, ok, let me get dressed then, or do you want to see me naked?" Scorpius teased sitting up, letting the quilt slip down to reveal his muscled torso. Rose laughed, blushing slightly.

"Shhh, don't go saying that too loud or you know what Jams will do! And since when did you get a blinking eight-pack?"

"Ha ha, thanks, can I get up now then? Or do you want to carry on looking?"

"Get up Scorp." Rose giggled kissing him lightly on the cheek as she left. Scorpius sighed and got dressed wondering if Rose had meant anything when she kissed him just…probably nothing at all, but it was the smoothness and speed and the fact that it still lingered on his skin as he arrived down in the kitchen 5 minutes later.

"What time do you call this Scorpius?" James quizzed him as soon as he the kitchen.

"Oh sorry your lordship for oversleeping!"

"Well don't do it again or you will be blind for a month! Jokes, I'm not that evil unlike someone we know!" Dominique said adding some comedy into the air, as they all glanced at James.

"So then kids we're going to Diagon for a bit, and then sending you off early tomorrow." Ginny said, not looking at the kids as the glared at her.

"Aunt Ginny, why are we being sent away tomorrow? School starts in two days, we aren't going early are we?" Hugo said, looking like he was about to cry.

"No Hugo, but I have Qidditch reviews as well as practises to do this week, it's always worse nearer the start of school…I'm sorry but that's just how it is."  
"So, where are we being moved to mum?" James asked impatiently; Ginny sighed and looked at her oldest son, tears filling her eyes slightly.

"I…I don't know, son. Ask your dad because I really don't know, but there will be other kids there, boys and-"

"Not the Scamander's Aunt Ginny! Please! I know Luna is your friend but not there, anywhere but there!" Rose cut in, looking panic stricken and hiding her face in Scorpius' shoulder, to draw attention from her tears, who hugged her tightly.

"No love, no, no, no! You aren't going there, but still ask Harry what's happening because I haven't a clue."

"What haven't you got a clue on Ginny?" Harry asked coming in from the back garden.

"Wh…where we are b…being sen…sent to!" Rose sniffled, coming reluctantly out of Scorpius' embrace and facing her uncle; Harry took a deep, solemn breath.

"I…I think…I think you are going to your great-great Aunt Muriel's."

"MURIEL'S! Dear Godric I could've swore she was dead!" Al said looking out-raged; Ginny shock her head.

"I'm afraid not, sweat-heart, she's still alive!"

"Why can't we go to Victorie's though? I mean she lives in virtually a château, doesn't she Louis, ermmmm excuse me Louis? LOUIS!" Dominique shouted, making Louis and Kate stop their snog-athon.

"Louis, I love your family, they're officially better than mine, so Mrs. Potter, are ALL of us kids going to Muriel's or just the 'clan'?"

"All of you dear, I think. And anyway I asked Victorie and she said she wants nothing to do with you Dom." Suddenly a shimmering silver otter-patronas appeared out of no-where and landed safely on the table, Hermione Granger-Weasley spoke.

"Hey guys and gals! Good night sleep? Good, good. Just to let you know Harry; Rolf was here last night with his vermin, they were looking for Rose, anyway

he and Ron had a huge fight and well, he's been badly hurt!"

"Don't cry mum or you'll set Hugo off…again! Where is Dad now?" Rose said to the patronas, her own eyes filling with tears.

"Speak for yourself Rosie! Dad's here and he says he's 'ok' but I'm really not sure. I want them all to come to us for the rest of the holiday…everyone that you have with you."

"Even me and Scorpius Mrs. Weasley?" Kate asked looking nervous.

"Scorpius MALFOY! No! You are welcome Kate but not YOU Malfoy!" A new voice said taking over from Hermione; his voice hoarse.

"Uncle Ron! I invited Scorp here for the rest of the summer! So in other words 'where I go he goes'!" Al protested clenching his fist.

"Why can't you look after them Harry? Or get George and Angelina or Bill and Fleur or Victorie and Teddy?" Hermione questioned, making the whole room go silent.

"Victorie and Teddy? WHAT? Are they together now then? Why the hell didn't she tell _me_?" Dominique shouted.

"Dom, it's ok, she's been meaning to believe me, she wants to tell you everything but she's not had chance!" Hermione soothed.

"Ron, the whole group of kids we have are being sent to MURIEL'S!" Ginny said after a short silence.

"I know but I don't want _that _Malfoy anywhere near my daughter let alone my house! Don't you think I can't see what he's doing to my daughter?"

"Dad, let it go would you? I don't like what his dad did as much as you do, but Scor's different to him; and besides he's only looking out for me."

"Rose Francesca Lavender Weasley: don't you dare think of him as a friend, he's a traitor and a bas-"

"DAD! I'm not leaving here without Scorp he's my best friend!"

"YOU'RE GROUNDED ROSE AND DISINHERITED! AND YOU MALFOY DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY DAUGHTER AS A 'FRIEND' I KNOW WHAT'LL HAPPEN: SHE'LL FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU AND THEN, FROM THE MOMENT SHE TRUSTS YOU WITH HER LIFE YOU BREAK AND CUT HER INTO TINY PIECES AND KILL HER! YOU SELFISH BASTARD!" Ron screamed at his daughter and Scorpius as the patronas faded into thin air, leaving the whole kitchen silent and stunned.

"I…I should erm go and see you at school…bye guys." Scorpius whispered, as he neared the door way, Harry grabbed his arm and spun him round.

"Don't listen to Ron, Scorpius, you don't have to go…in fact you aren't going you're staying put."

"Thank you sir." Scorpius said in a small voice and sat next to Rose, who slipped an arm around his shoulders.

"Harry, can you call Victorie while I take these to get there stuff for school?"

"Fine but don't be too long." Harry agreed impatiently and the group went to get there stuff for school.

**Chapter 3**

"Now kids: here are your lists of what you need; I trust you can find it all on your own ok. I can't stop because this review needs handing in but I'll pick you up at three so that gives you plenty of time ok…now scram!" Ginny said as she pulled up out-side the leaky caldron, before driving off into the distance.

"Well look who it is; Weasels, Pottys and Mouthy!" A cold high pitched voice jeered as the kids entered the pub, who glared at the voice's owner with disgust and distaste; Lorcan Scamander. All the boys stood protectively around Rose and the girls drew their wands pointing them directly at Lorcan, who was surrounded by girls from all different years at Hogwarts.

"We will kill you when we get back to school Scum!" Scorpius threatened raising his wand directly at Lorcan's chest.

"What's going on here?" A dreamy voice asked appearing from the bathrooms: the woman had blonde messy hair and radishes in her ears.

"Mrs. Scamander!" Lily squeaked; dropping her guard and hugging Luna, who returned the hug graciously before turning sharply to her son.

"Lorcan, I might've known; leave Rose alone! What you did was terrible last year, not just the sleeping with other girls part!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever!" Lorcan replied casually and stepped out of the pub, followed by his mother and little brother Lysander. As soon as they were gone Rose shuddered and began to cry, Scorpius hugged her and was soon joined by the rest of the family.

"Scorp can you stay with Rose until she's ok?" Fred asked.

"Sure Fred, where shall we meet you when she feels better?"

"Outside my Dad's shop ok?" Roxy said leading the way to the secret passage into Diagon Alley.

"Scorp c…can I have a…butter beer p…please?" Rose stammered as soon as they were all gone.

"Hey Gorman, two butter beers here please!" Scorpius called to the bartender who nodded boredly as Scorpius took the seat next to Rose, who was still crying, he didn't have a choice…he _had_to touch her; let her know it was ok, but not kiss her.

"Shhh, it's ok Rose, it's ok, believe me if me he touches or does anything to you again, he'll pay!" He soothed slipping his arm around her.

"I…I really loved him Scorp, but he didn't seem to care! What is it with men and not caring?"

"Excuse me but I happen to be a man and I care!"

"Oh God! I'm sorry Scorp I didn't mean to offend you its just I really like this guy but he doesn't feel the same way, I'm pretty sure of it."

Scorpius felt like asking if it was him she was referring to but he knew it couldn't possibly be him; he was relieved when the drinks arrived.

"Well, I feel better for that! Thanks Scorp, you're a great mate, regardless of what my Dad thinks about you!" Rose said as the pair walked through the passage way to Diagon Alley, Scorpius grinned.

"Its alright Rose, you know I'm here for you…anytime, no matter what the situation!" Rose turned to face Scorpius and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

"Don't leave me on my own then you moon! EVER!"

"I won't…ever I swear. I care about you way to much!" Scorpius was careful not to say how much he cared but she had to know she was safe with him. After an age of walking the pair saw the rest of the gang outside 'money spinner' which was George Weasley's new joke shop which he and his brother, Fred, had always talked about running.

"Rose?" Scorpius said breaking the silence.

"Hmmm."  
"I…need to tell you something."

"Go on then."

"I…I…I lo-" He was cut short as he spotted Al coming towards them; slowly followed by the rest of the clan.

"Anyone got the time?" Roxy asked as soon as the rest of the party joined Rose and Scorpius.

"Holy crap…sorry Hugo and Lily…but it's half three!" Dominique said.

"Al, did you get mine and Rose's stuff?"

"Sure did mate!"

"Erm excuse me but we are so dead! It's your fault Hugo, if you hadn't seen that girl and tried to kiss her, we wouldn't be in this mess!" James snarled at his cousin.

"JAMES! Leave him alone for once in your ridiculous life, and everyone else for that matter!" Kate shouted hitting James in the eye before walking away followed by everyone until there was just Rose, Hugo, Scorpius and James.

"Don't you dare speak to my little brother like that!" Rose snapped standing defensively in front of her brother.

"Who were you trying to kiss?" Scorpius whispered.

"Serena Crawford!" Hugo whispered back, looking pale.

"HER! Why her she's in my year! And believe me Hugo; you know what Scamander was doing last year? She was doing that, only worse-she didn't rape anyone though. God she's such a bitch, stay well away from her or you get hurt, trust me…I know!"

"How?"

"In my third year I went out with her…big mistake she treated me like crap, she was best mates with Paige Parkinson and they spread all kinds of rumours around about me…so don't think she's sweet and innocent 'cause she sure as hell aint!"

"Come on guys lets go! Ginny's gonna kill us!" Dominique yelled and the four stragglers joined the group before entering the car, where a ravenous Ginny was.

"What time do you call this?

"Sorry mum, we just got really held up, getting everything, the ques just to get in shops were massive!" Al said which was true-to a certain extent.

"And we met the Scamander's and thingy made Rose feel really uncomfortable again." Hugo added; Ginny sighed.

"That boy really is a git! Oh well at least you aren't going to see him for a long long time!"

"Why? What's happening?" Rose enquired looking nervous.

"He's being moved to Durmstrang!"

"Seriously!"

"Yeah! I saw Luna as I was coming out of work and she said then. So did you get everything you need?"

"I think so yeah." James said, rummaging through his stuff.

"Oh kids, great news…you aren't being moved tomorrow because school starts tomorrow!"

Ginny dared to look in her rear-view and saw the kids eyes widen is surprise and shock.

"So then James, you gonna try this year?" Al asked looking at his brother who had turned scarlet.

"Shut up, Al. You know she keeps saying 'no'!"

"Can you save this for another time please? Like when I'm NOT here!" Hugo said looking pale again.

"What's up Hugo, you've really been on edge ever since we got here!" Rose said to her brother.

"No, I'm ok really I am, just really excited for tomorrow."

"You don't seem it Hugo!" Kate added agreeing with Rose. Seeing Hugo become incredibly uncomfortable Lily changed the subject.

"So Mum has Dad found out who we're staying with whenever we're being sent away?"

"Oh, there's nothing to worry about now, sweetheart. Your uncle and aunt are looking after you, but I think its best Scorpius if you change your name and appearance slightly, otherwise my brother _will _kill you! That is, if you still want to come over a Christmas."

"I love coming to you guys at Christmas Mrs. Potter, but I'm not sure if my Dad'll allow me to, especially seeing as its Ron's house."

"You can always get your mum to fix him up and stick the confundus charm on him! I mean she is a teacher after all, isn't she?" James asked.

"As far as I know, yeah she still is but she might leave when I leave! Or worse, she might not be allowed to come back this year!"

"Awww man, she's one of my favourite teachers as well! I'm gonna miss her!" Lily said from her new book.

"Yeah, me too!" Louis agreed.

"What you gonna more though Louis? Her teaching or her in general? We all know you _like_ her, even Kate knows and she's your girlfriend!" Fred howled, Louis and Kate glared at him and he immediately fell silent.

That night, all Scorpius could think about was this term: what would happen? Would his Mum still be the Charms teacher or would it be someone else? Would James FINALLY get the girl he'd been chasing since fourth year? But more importantly; would he and Rose finally be together despite of their fathers? He hoped that all these things would happen, but he didn't know. He wanted to tell Rose how he felt, but he didn't want to be beaten up for loving her as _more _than a friend…but what if she meant anything when she had kissed him on the cheek…twice in one day. Maybe she wanted them to be together. Perhaps the same thing that had hit him had hit her as well! He really wanted to be with her, but what about what had happened in the pub? Was she referring to someone else? He glanced at his watch and sighed heavily before returning to his dream about the forest, him and a girl with fire red hair and soft brown eyes that could tame even the violentest man…Rose.

Breakfast the next morning sure was eventful; everyone rushing around looking for things, bumping into each other, insulting each other, Scorpius couldn't help _but _laugh. Everyone eventually found everything and joined Scorpius in the living room, where they all sat and chatted. That was until there was a loud _crash_from outside and the front door flew in towards the living room where they all were, directly at Rose to be exact, Sorpius went to shove her out of the way but Harry stepped in front of her, his wand drawn and he murmured something so that the door slid over to its original place, hinges locked on hinges; just like Harry and Rolf's eyes did, dark grey on emerald green.

"What do you want Scamander?"

"Ah Mr. Potter, just the man I wanted to see! Where is she?"

"Who?"

"That insufferable niece of yours Rose Weasley!"

"Rose? I haven't seen her! They left with Ginny about an hour ago!"

"Yeah, right as if Potter!" A newer fresher voice said stepping forward, drawing his wand, his blonde hair- wet from the rain- stuck to his face.

"Lorcan!"

"That's right, clever man! Don't worry Dad, I'll sniff her out!" Lorcan snickered as he went around picking things up and tossing them down carelessly. He was edging closer towards the under-stairs closet where the kids were hiding, Scorpius glanced at Rose, her heart was beating rapidly, sweat was pouring down from her brow, and she looked as though she was about to have a panic attack. Scorpius felt it kill him inside and he couldn't bear it, possibly because it was killing a bit of _her _as well.

"James, Fred, you two can apparate right?" Scorpius whispered at the two older boys who nodded silently.

"Can any of the others?"

"Me, Louis and Roxy can, if that helps at all?"

"It sure does Dom."

"Why do you want to know who CAN apparate Scorp?" Al asked looking annoyed.

"Well, it's a way of getting us ALL out of here, before IT comes and busts our bloody butts off!"

"But Scorp, you can't apparate!"

"I actually can mate! So Lilly you go with James, Hugo and Fred, Louis and Kate obviously, I'll take Rose and Dom and Roxy go by themselves yeah?"

"That's great mate, but where we going?"

"The train, usual compartment!"

"But what about the luggage?" Lily asked a bit too loudly from the hiding place, things stop being dropped and footsteps creep towards them.

"Lily Luna Potter! Was that you slut? Yes I think it was! I can smell you you know, you and your pathetic family and oh…Malfoy? Well well well, this will be interesting!" Lorcan sneered from outside the door.

"James, Lily, Hugo and Fred…go!" Scorpius whispered, they nodded and apparated silently.

"Okay ready guys?" Rose asked the group that was left, they nodded and clasped each others hands; Rose felt Scorpius' hand snake around hers before they apparated into the train compartment where they always went… it was strange holding hands with someone who you only loved as a friend, but for Rose Scorpius' hand felt warm and relaxed, like him in the sense that he was always warm when she was cold and that he was totally relaxed, regardless of the situation…Rose thought being with him was probably the only way she could think and breathe right.

They apparated into the compartment that the family always shared, on the ancient Hogwarts express. Everything was fine, they sat talking about the new school year and what they expected to happen, until Lorcan and Lysander walked into their compartment.

"So, I guess we shouldn't have blown the Potter cupboard up then Lorc, 'cause he was telling the truth!" Lysander said not daring to look at his brother, or the family for that matter.

"Don't think your clever because you got one tiny unimportant thing correct! Ah Rosie! Come with me please."

"N…n…no Lorcan!" Rose stuttered in reply, still holding Scorpius' hand.

"Awww, is that what your shitty boyfriend told you to say so he wouldn't get the crap beaten outta him!" Lorcan replied in a babyish voice acknowledging Scorpius when he referred to 'your shitty boyfriend'. Rose and Scorpius dropped hands and Scorpius stood up, hands balling into fists.

"Look pal, we don't want any trouble from you this year, alright?"

"Awww listen to this Ly, little Scorpy here has a crush on MY girlfriend! Haha haha!"

"I'm not your girlfriend Lorcan and I don't want anything to do with you, you're a prick and a git and-"

"Hold it Rose, Lorcan I thought you were moving to Durmstrang this year!" Hugo said from the seat by the window.

"I am, but next year my friend, next year my friend, after Christmas! Come Lysander, lets find our OWN compartment; I think I saw one a couple back with a few girls who were dying to have US, unlike that bitch!"

"Right that's it!" Scorpius' fist crashed into Lorcan's face, knocking him to the ground, everyone gasped as Lysander ran from the compartment; Lorcan draped over his shoulders.

"I should go a rip his bloody head off!" Scorpius growled, trying to force his way out of Al's grasp around him.

"No Scor, you shouldn't, it'll only make things worse!"

"I don't care! The sooner he knows what I think of him the better, the little shit!"

"Guys help me!" Al shouted through his protests and all the boys went to help; but their attempts were in vain.

"Get the fuck off me AL! I DON'T NEED YOU, ANY OF YOU, LET ALONE YOUR HELP! THE LOT OF YOU ARE PATHETIC, I'M ONLY TRYING TO STICK UP FOR YOU GUYS BUT NO THAT'S NEVER BLODDY GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU IS IT? FORGET ABOUT ME BEING YOUR FRIEND I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!"

"Scorp wait!" Rose wailed as the door shut violently.

"Forget him Rose, he isn't worth it." James said quietly who was still trying to take in the events that had just happened. Nobody looked up as the lunch-trolley came by; they were all too engrossed in what Scorpius had said. Either that or, in Rose and Lily's case, studying for the first term. Dominique looked up from her magazine, looked out the window and sighed, this was going to be probably the brokenest, unfamiliar year at Hogwarts. '_Great way for James and Fred and Roxy and Molly Weasley-my other cusion-to leave Hogwarts AND the year hasn't even started yet!'_ she thought and returned to her magazine.

**Chapter 4**

Scorpius couldn't think straight, his whole mind was still going through what had just happened. He hated the fact that, he had given Lorcan what he deserved yet none of the others were pleased with him, maybe Rose was a little but…he didn't care anymore what they thought of him, his dad was right; her family really were petty. So now what was he going to do? There was no way now that Rose would ever return what he felt for her, no way could Al look at him as a best friend and no way now would the family ever invite him round again. He slid down the wall between two compartments in the 'Slytherin' domain of the train, his hands covering his face as he did so; his shoulders began to shudder slightly, there was no way he was going to cry.

"Well, well well would you look at this Paigey, little Scorpy crying his little eyes out…how pathetic!" Scorpius didn't look up but he knew who the speaker was…Serena Crawford, obviously with Paige Parkinson and more than likely Will Zambini.

"Sod off Serena; I just wanna be left alone." Scorpius replied in a small, lost tone.

"OH MY GOD! What happened? You have to tell us everything!" Paige interjected as Will helped Scorpius into their compartment. Scorpius revealed what he did but not his feelings for Rose, at the end of his story; he was greeted with whoops and cheers not for what he did to Lorcan, but for what he had said to the family.

"Oh, so you're not a drip anymore then?" Will asked, once the cheers had died down a bit. Scorpius shook his head, he was going to make his father and grandfather proud of him again…he was going to be a Slytherin and act like one.

He relaxed into his new life easily listening to the girl's gossip and chatting to Will about Quidditch, until there was a light _tap_ on the glass, and there stood Lily, arms crossed, eyebrows furring anger rising up inside her. She pointed at Scorpius and beckoned him to step outside of the carriage and follow her. So he did.

"What do you want Potter?" Scorpius asked spitefully; Lily stopped and turned to face him.

"Like you don't know!"

"No, I really don't…again!"

"Listen Malfoy, what you did was right-"

"So why the hell are you all pissing me off if I did something right?"

"TOO MANY PEOPLE SAW IT!"

"SHUT UP! Do you want everyone hearing?"

"Sorry, its just that…well Rose doesn't want loads of people knowing, the less people that know the better."

"Oh, so Rose told you to come and find me did she? Well here's a news flash for the bitch, stop living in a bloody shell and face me instead of using her little cousin to be messenger, oh and Lily before you go tell _Weasley _this; I only gave him what he deserved, I did it out of love and protection…for you! Tell her that, tell her I _loved _her. Now goodbye!" And with that Scorpius left the shell-shocked Lily alone in the corridor, blinking back the tears; Scorpius was like the brother she never had, and now she had lost him, as for the fact that he admitted he _loved _Rose, that was hardly new news, Lily had guessed it months ago; some time last year, around Easter, to be exact. She couldn't remember how it started but something happened and it lit a fire in definitely Rose's and evidently now Scorpius' hearts. Lily had to tell him how Rose felt, otherwise her dreams of them being together would be dashed, he was still visible, so Lily chased and caught up with him.

"Scorpius! She loves you!" Scorpius stood dead in his tracks before slowly turning around to the youngest Potter.

"What?"

"I said, Rose loves you, she has since Easter at least!"

"That's bull and you know it!"

"No it isn't, she only told me because she trusts me!"

"So why the fuck, if perfect _Weasley_ told you not to tell me, are you telling me?"

"To prove that she DOES return what you _felt_ for her!"

"Then why ain't she told me this herself then?"

"You know Rose, she hates telling people about her emotions! She scared that you won't care!"

Scorpius was about to say a spectacular comeback if it hadn't been for the owl that suddenly flew into the hall way carrying a letter…from Hogwarts.

"What does it say?"

"You got eyes haven't you? Read it yourself!"

Scorpius thrust the small note into Lily's hands, she read quickly;

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_I am writing this to inform you that, due to a sudden decline in 7__th__ year grades, none has stood out as a possible and responsible Head Boy._

_Therefore I wish to inform you that you are the new 6__th__ and 7__th__ year Head Boy._

_The Head Girl is Rose granger-Weasley as she is like you in many ways as I am sure you know._

_Hoping to see you in a few short HOURS,_

_Yours truly,_

_Headmaster Longbottom _

Lily did a double take over the letter before looking up at Scorpius; his grey eyes getting colder and darker, she handed the letter back to him and ran back to the compartment. When she entered the family looked at her, like she knew something that they didn't.

"I got this letter from Neville, I'm Head Girl for the next two years with Sco-" Rose began but an evil glare from Al and James she corrected her self.

"I mean I'm Head Girl with MALFOY!"

Dominique and Kate finally looked up from their magazines and smiled weekly, trying to show sympathy for Rose but, it wasn't possible…they were happy for her; finally the two could be together and maybe start a relationship, I mean that's what two people who were heads did right? Fall in love.

"I…I ran into Malfoy on the way back here; he wanted to know why you were all so pissed off with him."

"Poor Lils, I hope you hit that b-" James started.

"JAMES! SHUT UP, YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST CONTROL EVERYONE LIKE THEY'RE PUPPETS WELL HERE'S A NEWS FLASH FOR YOU; YOU DON'T OWN ANYONE! GOD, NO WONDER STEPHANIE TURNS YOU DOWN!" Rose snapped back at her cusion propelling her self from her seat, looking ravenous.

"Carry on Lily; what did you say?" Hugo asked intently.

"I said that he should know why you guys were pissed 'cause there were loads of people outside watching and erm, he said some stuff about Rose, saying that she shouldn't use me or anyone else to carry messages; oh and that he was only doing what he did out of 'protection and love' for Rose!" Lily let her breath catch up with her before she looked at the dumbfound people in the compartment, they clearly didn't seem to get what she was on about; she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"HE. LOVED. ROSE! AND KNOWING HIM. STILL. DOES!" She broke down the sentence as if she was teaching babies to speak.

"Would you look at that?" Louis said pointing to the window, where Malfoy was standing looking gobsmacked and dismayed…he'd heard everything. Rose looked at him slowly; she couldn't believe he really did all that for her, he loved her, maybe he still did, but she couldn't be sure, the only thing she was sure about was that she would have to forget him and move on from him…she wasn't sure how but she would slowly but surely. He smirked then with three new people who Rose recognised from Potions. One of the girls stuck her head through the door and sniggered.

"Awww little Rosie posie just lost her nerve and lover! Hahaha I'm glad you're a true Slytherin AT LAST Scorp you deserve better company than these drips and drabs!"

"I know Serena, they're so stuck up! I don't know why I didn't ditch them at Christmas in first year!" Scorpius sniggered before stalking off to torment more students.

"We are so much better off with out him; I never knew he could be such a git!" Kate admitted after a few minutes.

"I gotta go-prefect meeting, you too Al, Louis, Dom, Kate, James, Fred." Rose said suddenly; discarding Kate's comment, she knew it was true, but didn't want to admit it…yet.

All the way to the prefect carriage, where the meeting was taking place, the group decided that it would be decidedly better and safer if they stayed together and stood up for each other during the next few years; at least until every member of them was out of Hogwarts. As they entered the carriage, they were greeted by everyone with cherry smiles and high fives; it was evident that their family was very well respected and looked after, as Aqua Bell-Wood and Natalie Longbottom soon proved as Rose walked in. Well what would you expect? The three along with another girl, Becca Nott, were best friends and totally inseparable! They took their seats just as the Slytherins and Lorcan entered, earning boos and hisses from the occupants; Al looked at the Slytherins and Lorcan with distaste, as they conversed like they'd been best friends for years. There was Becca Nott-who was pleasant and another one of Rose's best friends. Molly Weasley-who was one of his many cusions, she was the year above who loved boys, though not half as much as her younger sister, Lucy, who was in Lily's year. (So what'd you expect for her to fancy the shirt off boys?). Stephanie Redgrave-she was constantly being stalked by James and asked out by him, she would always turn him down and Al always found it enjoyable watching his suffering. Then there was the 'evil' Slytherins; Serena Crawford-she had blonde hair and deep sparkling, seductive blue eyes, she was half French and half Russian- Paige Parkinson-she really was 'miss bitch of the year' in everyone's book, she wasn't very pretty as her face looked like a Pug's! - Will Zambini, who was OK but not a huge fan of anyone, you had to catch him on a good day (when he wasn't in a violent mood swing) to talk easily to him- and finally Scorpius, what more could Al say about him? Other than the fact that he fancied his cusion? Then again, Al had always fantasized about Rose and Scorpius hitting it off and getting married. He looked at Rose; she seemed to have gone really pale and was shaking all over, Serena noted this and instantly made a joke of it, only her 'crew' and Lorcan laughed; Scorpius laughed but only slightly, he went to sit one seat away from Rose, but a daggered glare from Al told him 'don't even breathe near her…bastard, or you _will_fell the full force of my family and trust me it aint pretty!' so he sat next to Paige and slipped his arm around her shoulders, making her giggle and fall into his chest…he couldn't help but smirk at Rose as she shook slightly as she addressed the prefects.

"Ok, hi guys! So erm yeah new year, lot of changes-mainly the fact that me and MALFOY, being the first 6th year heads 'cause apparently none in 7th year is strong or responsible enough to be heads, so any questions or anything come and find either me or _him_, ok? Good, here are your schedules, so get going; James and Steph; you're patrolling the corridor first just take care of the first years and erm yeah that's it...oh and another thing, people who expect me and MALFOY to become a couple are so wrong in thinking that, I have no nice feelings for him only visions of him dying!" The room erupted into applause as Rose finished, she saw Steph and mouthed the word 'sorry' at her as she had become slightly red as soon as she had been told she was patrolling with James, she simply nodded at Rose's apology before returning to her conversation with Roxy. By the time Rose looked around the room almost everyone had gone par Paige, Scorpius, Al and her. Paige caught at her a smiled sweetly as she snuggled into Scorpius' shoulder.

"You know _Weasley _this year's way more eventful than any of the other years, wanna know why?"

"No she doesn't Paige leave her alone, c'mon Rose lets go!" Al said defensively opening the compartment door for his cusion.

"You're right Al; they only deserve each others' company, selfish, arrogant little brats!" Rose said standing up and walking out of the door, quickly followed by Al leaving Scorpius and Paige alone.

"So then…" Paige began moving seductively towards Scorpius who caught his breath in his throat.

"Am I allowed into the heads' dorm this year then?"

"Err, yeah, yeah I…I guess." By this point Paige had come so close to Scorpius that he was backed up against the wall.

"Good!" She whispered into his ear and kissed him full on the mouth; taking him by surprise. He was pushed up against the wall by her and her hands began to wander over his torso, unbuttoning his shirt and attempting to get him out of it. She stopped suddenly.

"What's the matter?"

"Let's not get into anything we might regret later, but still come to my dorm, right?"

"Ok, I should be getting back, you and Weaelette have to share this thing don't you?"

"Unfortunately yeah."

"I'll see you later then babe!" She replied kissing him sweetly on the lips.

Truth be told, Scorpius _wanted_ to share with Rose badly, he thought she was the only one who really understood him-apart from Lily-but he still wasn't completely sure. Just then the door slid open and Rose stepped in; her red hair messy and out of its normal sync of cascading curls, her lips were big and blotchy and there were significant bruises on her arm.

**Chapter 5: **

"Are you ok, Rose?"

"Leave me alone."

"No!"

"I don't wanna talk about what h…he d…di…did!"

"Scamander?" Rose nodded and burst into a wave of tears, Scorpius couldn't help himself, and he got up and hugged her tightly, rocking her gently for five minutes or so, before Rose spoke into his chest.

"I'm sorry about what you heard in the compartment."

"Did Lily mean what she said about you err loving me since 'Easter at least'?"

Rose looked up at him through her teary eyes before shaking her head and coming out, reluctantly, from his warm embrace before walking to a corner seat. There was an awkward silence before Rose spoke.

"I…I-"

"You can't think of an answer can you Rose?"

Rose giggled and blushed a deep scarlet before meeting Scorpius' eyes, who grinned back at her but then his grin faded and his face turned to thunder as a loud 'crunch' was heard from outside, Rose turned to face the door and saw Al and Will glaring daggers at each other, Al's fist was raised and went straight into Will's jaw, causing him to hit the ground hard. Rose and Scorpius stood wands drawn and preceded out of the compartment to Al and a bloody Will.

"Al! What the hell is going on here?" Rose demanded as Scorpius helped Will to his feat.

"Yeah what the hell Al?"

"MALFOY don't you dare call me 'Al' ever again. Uncle Ron and Dad were right; you're exactly like your Dad, a selfish, arrogant git!" And with that Al lunged at Scorpius; knocking him off guard and sending him flying into the compartment.

"Scorpius!" Rose exclaimed before running and keeling down by his side.

"Leave him Rose!"

"NO! Why should I? Just because none of you lot like him doesn't mean I can't?"

"How, the hell can you care for him after what he did?"

"What? Standing up for me like he's done for years? What the hell is wrong with all of this pathetic family? You make me sick all of you-especially you Albus Severus Potter-now get the fuck outta here, before I take points from you!" With that Al left exceedingly angry, Rose had forgot Will was there until he spoke.

"Well, that's something you don't see every day!"

"You know Zambini, I think this is the first time you've actually spoken to Rose and not insulted her!" Scorpius smirked on the floor by Rose, before sitting up.

"Oh Scorp!" Rose cried flinging her arms around him, who graciously hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Ahem!" Will said clearing his throat, thus causing the pair to jump apart.

"Not that I'm not happy for you two, 'cause I am-honestly! But what about Paige? She'll go mad!"

"You're right! And not _just _her, but my friends and I guess my family as well!"

"There is one way we can make this work!"

"How?"

"Yes, Scorpy how are you going to make this work?" Asked an ice-cold tone from the compartment door, they cam face-to-face with none other than Serena, Paige and surprisingly; Aqua, Natalie and Becca. There was a short, yet extremely uncomfortable silence before Rose spoke.

"Easy!"

"Whoa! He hasn't even spoke yet and you know it'll be easy?" Aqua said looking bewildered.

"Aq, _when _Al and Scorp where best friends and he'd come over I could read his mind, easily!"

"Really Weaselette? How is that?" Paige snickered.

"Again-easy, his eyes, the say it all and I do sort of have this ability to read minds since I was like 3 or something!"

"Skills! Honest Rose that is pretty damn cool!" Serena commented earning surprised looks from the occupants of the compartment.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday!"

"Try something you don't _hear _everyday!"

Two male voices said from the still open door-Becca turned sharply and glared at the boy with light brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

"What'd you want Liam?"

"Well sis Al, sent us to check on Rose." Liam answered sweetly.

"Lazy sod, much?" The ginger-brown haired boy joked.

"Ry, Liam-come in and shut the door!" Natalie commanded, before turning back to Scorpius.

"Carry on Malfoy!"

"Oh, yeah erm-I've got these diaries and man-journals that we can use so that things don't look to suspicious, so we can hate each other in public and then like write in the journals privately, that make sense?"

"Yeah, but it's crap!" Will commented.

"How?"

"Well, Rose has kind of stuck up for you after Potter like hot us both!"

"Fair point!"

"Ry and Liam go find Molly and Roxy, Scorp and Will go find Chuck and Dean-I've got an idea and we need them!" Rose said suddenly exchanging a knowing glance with Serena and with that the boys left, returning moments later with Molly Weasley-who had medium-shaded ginger hair and deep olive eyes, Roxy-who had rich red hair with natural dark highlights which complimented her hazel eyes and chestnut complexion, Chuck Hemmingway-blonde hair, silver/grey eyes and a total Slytherin heart-throb and finally Dean West-brown hair, brown eyes and a total sweetie.

"What's all this about then, Weasley?" Chuck's smooth, liquid-like voice drawled, making all the girls swoon in admiration, particularly Molly.

"Yeah, we want revenge on a load of people-especially James, Al, Hugo and Lorcan."  
"Ok," Roxy said looking slightly confused, before continuing.

"Why do you need Slytherin help?"

"It's just that…well-"  
"Put it this way Rox-if this 'plan' is gonna work, then they're gonna need a lot of people from different houses-thus making the plan succeed by using all the powers of the four houses and knocking down whoever in their way!" Dean said breathlessly.

"Yeah, basically!"

"I think I've got an idea!" Serena said after a short pause, everyone looked at her, egging her to continue. She sat down before continuing.

"Well…"

-}{}{}{}{}{}{}dramione/rosius{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{-

Hermione Weasley virtually ran to the little hall in Diagon Alley at the back of Gringotts; she loved the hall, it wasn't the interior décor that the hall possessed, or the fact that it was the most visited-yet always quiet whenever she was there-place in the whole of Diagon, it was because she had dance class there-she felt it was the only place she could be free and just let go. As she arrived at the steps to the hall, she saw a flash of platinum hair through the window turn sharply, she grinned sheepishly before entering the hall and finally the third door on the left. Upon entering the room she found only five people (excluding herself), they were: Lewis Martin, Nattalia Nixon, the two dance teachers: Roberto and Roberta Bonita and the platinum haired man she had seen mere seconds ago spinning. As she drew herself closer and closer to the man, he looked up and silver met brown, this had Hermione lost and slightly falling but snapped back to reality as she noticed the smirk _he_ always wore, _he _who for the seven years she spent at Hogwarts picking on her, _he _who she had fancied since day one and _he _had returned the feelings, it was _him, _the one person she had almost forgot: Draco Malfoy.

Hermione took a deep breath, before walking over to Draco, he hadn't changed one bit; his hair still that same immaculate shade, his eyes still cold but loving at the same time, his smirk that would only be used when he tried to act 'hard'.

"Hello Mia." Draco said quietly, his voice sounding like honey to her as he used his old 'pet-name' for her.

"Hey Drake, why are you here?" She replied, just as quietly.

"Oh, so no 'how've you been Drake?' or 'great to see you!' or 'how's work in your department going?' you just cut straight to the crap don't you Weasley?" He half-joked, half-meant. She looked ravenous at him.

"Oh my friggin God you are worse than Ronald-"

"Why 'Ronald' and not 'Ron'?"

"Because I'm in a bloody mood with him, I'm 95% sure he's cheating on me with that bloody Lavender Zambini!"

"Oh, Mia-that's terrible!" He said, cautiously placing his hand on her arm, she looked up and their eyes met-they lost their selves in each others eyes, but were snapped back to the present and real world as the lesson began.


End file.
